Puppetry
by BloodRedDeathGod
Summary: A bunch of one shots. Starting a new thing called SYOC. Check it out! Possible yaoi, maybe some regular lemon, a dash of yuri. Count on there being a lot of swearing and maybe some gore. Most of it will probably be AU.
1. SYOC Form

**So I finally got myself a laptop! Meaning I will be updating stories and writing a lot more often!**

**ANYWAY I HAD AN AWESOME IDEA. I know a lot of you have OCs (Original Characters) but can't write, don't have the means to write, or don't like writing. SO I want you to send in the form below filled out to me (which is also on my profile), and I will write your character to the best of my ability into this fanfiction! Im calling this a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character).**

**I will start out with a Bleach fanfic but if you are dying to have your character written in a different anime please go look at the list of anime I can write which is on my profile. If the anime you want is on there, PM me about it and I'll see what I can do! Here is your form!**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin tone:**

**Scars? (If so where and describe them):**

**Any other distinct features:**

**Biography:**

**Personality (As detailed as possible)**

**Preferred clothing style:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Habits:**

**Anime:**

**Character you wish to be paired with:**

**AU (Alternate Universe) or no?:**


	2. Riku

**So here is the first chapter just to give you an idea of my writing style and how this works. It's based on my own OC, Riku. I will always have a warning in the author's note at the top of each chapter so you know what you'll be getting yourself into.**

**Warnings: light yaoi (boy on boy action), obscene language, all that good stuff.**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Riku(my OC)**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Riku strode through the plain white halls of the building he was supposed to be touring. His shockingly bright green eyes scanned the walls, looking for any indication that he might be headed in the right direction. Hueco Mundo University was well known for its wildly confusing campus and the mysterious aura it tended to give off, and the pale man was beginning to understand why. He had been touring it, as it was on his list of prospective colleges to attend, when the group stopped to take a small break. The University was large and the tour had been estimated to take about 2 hours to complete, so their overly peppy, oddly feminine (yet male, at least Riku thought) tour guide had allowed them a small break to use the bathroom, rest their legs, and refill their water bottles. Riku had been in the bathroom for only a few minutes, but when the raven haired man had exited the facility, his tour group had been nowhere in sight.

He huffed a quiet sigh of frustration as he brushed his blue and green tipped bangs out of his face. "_All these damn halls look the same."_ He thought to himself. It was so quite that his thoughts practically bounced off the walls around him.

One of the many plain doors ahead was slightly ajar, and cool blue light spilled out of the doorjamb. Hope flared up in the young soon-to-be freshman and he gave the door a gentle push. What he found behind that door was not what he was expecting.

A tall, shirtless man was lounging in a rather feline like way in a chair in what appeared to be a lecture hall. Riku had to pry his eyes away from the god-like sculpted torso and dangerously low riding white skinny jeans to take in the features of the man before him. His eyes traveled over the effortless sweep of messy sky blue hair, high cheekbones, and sculpted nose, only to meet eyes that rivaled his own in lambency. Those bright blue orbs seemed to cut him to the core of his being, slicing right through his sturdy defenses and military grade control with no effort. It was then that the flustered young man realized his mouth was hanging slightly open and he shut it, rearranging his features into their usual neutral expression. But not before the devilishly handsome student caught it. A shit-eating grin, no a _heart stopping_ simper spread slowly over the mysterious man's face.

"Ya lost?" The blue haired devil called to him. Riku took in the deep growl of a voice, its natural condescending tones intriguing him, the growl seeming to reverberate through his chest, much like a good bass drop in a dubstep song, and entranced him. It took a second for everything to catch up to Riku, for him to realize that he was standing before a mother fucking _greek god_. That was when the nerves set in.

"Uh- Ye- I mean-" Riku stumbled over his words. He never did that. Ever. He pushed his slender, pale fingers through the mass of blue and green tipped spikes that resembled hair, and took a deep breath.

"I got separated from my tour group. You know where they went?" The younger man said in a firm voice. His instincts told him that the man before him was a predator, and the key to surviving when staring into the eyes of a predator was to appear as fearless and confident as possible. He deliberately relaxed his shoulders, letting the rest of his swimmers build follow. Hooking a thumb into the pocket of his tight black skinny jeans, he leaned his weight onto one of his legs and looked the devil in the eye. Maybe that was a bad idea. Definitely a bad idea. The blue haired man rose from his relaxed position in one fluid movement, smirk still in place, making Riku think the man might be a dancer. He certainly had the body for it. But then the newcomer spied what looked like grease smudged in a couple places on the guy's abs and embedded under his fingernails. So he was a mechanic.

"Yeah, I might have seen 'em." The blue haired man said it in a lazy, drawn out way that was sexy as hell, his piercing blue eyes raking own the shorter man's body. The stranger towered over Riku by a good six inches.

"Mind pointing me in the right direction?" Riku asked, all cool tones and calm composure.

"The names Grimmjow." Was the stranger's response. Riku forgot his irritation at Grimmjow's indirect responses and finally gave into his underlying curiosity.

"Riku. What are you doing in here anyway?" The smaller male asked, his bright green eyes again attempting to meet the intense gaze of those gorgeous blue orbs.

"Waiting for class to start." Again with the short reply. Two could play at this game.

"Let me guess, History of Engineering?" That got Grimmjow's attention. His blue eyes snapped up from their thorough examination of the younger male to meet his green eyes.

"Well, ya got a pretty face and a brain on ya." The cataclysmic grin was back, showing off blindingly white and dangerously sharp canines. Riku's heart skipped a beat as he thought of how those teeth might feel at his neck. To be at the mercy of such grace and power must be exhilarating…. "_Snap out of it."_ Riku internally slapped himself. He had to stay focused.

"And what do you have? I see a lot of muscle, but not a whole lot of brains." He replied smoothly. "_I'm going to die. He is going to kill me. I am so dead." _

"I've never had prey that fought back before. This should be interesting." Grimmjow was now only a couple inches away from Riku, and he could smell the intoxicatingly fresh yet musky smell of the blue haired panther that reminded him of the forest after a good rain.

"You flirting with me Grimmjow-kun?" Riku murmured, eyes glued to the soft lips in front of him. "_So much for staying focused."_

"So what if I am?" Grimmjow husked back. The next thing either of them knew their lips were brushing, and then they were crushed together in a nearly violent battle for dominance. Tongues tangled and hands roamed over toned skin. Passion rose until Grimmjow broke the kiss, leaving both men breathing heavily.  
>"My car." Grimmjow growled. It was a feral sound, and the danger and promise it held gripped Riku's attention like a vice. Before he knew it he was outside in the sweet afternoon air, being pinned against a black 2014 Nissan GTR. Their mouths met again, resuming the battle for dominance. Grimmjow easily overpowered the smaller man, and Riku pushed his hands through the thick mass of blue locks on Grimmjow's head. The panther released the others mouth from their lip lock, nearly drawing a whine from the male in his strong grip, and let his silk like lips ghost down the pale neck presented to him. Riku barely bit back gasps and sighs of pleasure as Grimmjow bit and licked his sensitive neck as the devils strong yet gentle hands massaged small circles into the thin boy's hips. Grimmjow worked a particularly sensitive spot on the smaller boy's neck until it was raw, drawing a soft moan from the slim man. The panther pulled back, forcing Riku to untangle his fingers from the soft blue locks at the nape of the taller man's neck. Their eyes met as Grimmjow gave the boy a devilish smirk, let his fingertips brush over the still raw hickey on his victim's neck, and turned on his heel. Riku watched in silent sock as the god like form stalked away, hands in pockets, like nothing had happened. He reached up and pressed his fingers over the mark on his neck to make sure it hadn't all been an elaborate day dream. Nope, that definitely stung, but that man would surely be the center of many day dreams to come.<p>

"I am definitely going to this school." Riku murmured to himself as he watched the bluenette's silhouette disappear back into the large white building.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So how did you like it? I know it didn't have much plot or background to it, but it is just a sample piece. Review? I'll start working on the characters you guys sent me so far while I await your critiques :)**


End file.
